Histoiras de un Taxi
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: ¿Que es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? Una noche lluviosa pudo marcar su destino para siempre... una linda chica y veran nuevamente que el destino es grande... Review onegai!


Je je estaba yo sentadita en mi cama leyendo "Cosmo" mientras oía uno de mis CD's favoritos... Arjona en concierto, dada la posición fetal que mantenía al leer mi revista al sentir mi cuerpo entumido me estire un poco y quede mirando al techo sumida en mis pensamientos  
  
Hasta que una tonada suave me saco de mis divagaciones mentales tan frecuentes en mi, al voltear a ver mi computador estaba encendido y el Reproductor de media trabajando, al mantenerme concentrada en la lectura lo había olvidado, pero por extraño que parezca no me levante, sino que me estire mas perezosamente, como si fuese "Destello" el gato mascota de mi tía Mari, mientras escuchaba la canción mi mente empezaba a trabajar y a maquinar una nueva historia, al momento en que quedo impresa allí en mi archivo de memorias y cosas que no desaparecerán hasta cumplirlas, me levante de un salto y me senté frente a la pantalla del computador y deje que mis dedos y mi mente se hicieran uno mientras yo me ausentaba de este mundo al encerrándome en mi imaginación... Valla introducción, bueno, aquí esta al fin el Fic  
  
"HISTORIAS DE UN TAXI"  
  
Eran las once de la noche manejaba mi nave, un taxi, es un trabajo duro, las estadísticas dicen que en NY es el peor trabajo que se puede conseguir, aquí no es NY, pero al ser la ciudad de Tokio de Japón la mas sobre poblada, pues es casi lo mismo, las calles estaban casi vacías, pues de verdad no hacia un buen tiempo, la lluvia no dejaba a nadie salir desde la mañana, la verdad era uno de esos días malos, no hubo pasaje pero aun así me las arregle, zigzaguee en una calle y mi viejo auto me anunciaba que las calle son eran para estarme de jueguitos, acababa de llenar el tanque de gasolina y me preparaba para pasar otra de esas noches sin dormir, no por no haber sacado la cuenta o por querer sacar unos cuantos centavos mas, era... mas bien por que la idea de llegar a casa y encontrarme con que mi amada novia no esta en mi hogar, que siquiera se había molestado en prepararme la cena, de pronto, en una calle solitaria, en una parada de autobús pude ver a una chica haciéndome parada, puse la direccional en marcha y me dirigí a ella, conforme me acercaba pude ver con la ayuda de las luces del taxi sus largas piernas, cubiertas por unas medias negras y su corto vestido estaba debajo de un impermeable oscuro, se abrazaba a si misma como para darse calor...  
  
-Buenas noches-  
  
-Buenas noches ¿Podría llevarme a la calle Clow?-  
  
El viaje seria largo de verdad, esa calle estaba de veras lejos, casi al otro lado de la ciudad, se quito el impermeable y lo dejo al lado suyo, en el asiento, por el espejo retrovisor pude ver el escote de se vestido, ajustado tanto que podría decir que llevaba justo a la gloria, mi atención se desvió en sus ojos verdes, parecían dos esmeraldas, pero una lagrima negra resbalo por su mejilla, producto de el maquillaje que traía, no era muy cargado, pero fue suficiente para marcar de ese oscuro color su angelical rostro, tengo varios espejos en el taxi, todos colocados estratégicamente para evitar un asalto y advertir a tiempo a algún tipo que se quiera pasar de listo, pero era la primera vez que una chica se colocaba justo donde el espejo de abajo me dijera ¡Ve que pantorrillas! Pero yo vi un poco más...  
  
Ya llevábamos más de cinco minutos de viaje y ella aun no hablaba, pero luego cruzo la pierna permitiéndome observar un poco más, sin embargo no fue mucho  
  
-Me llamo Sakura, disculpe mis modales-  
  
-Esta bien, en estos días no es bueno confiar mucho en las personas, yo soy Li, peor puede llamarme Shaoran-  
  
Mientras hablábamos intente que mi mirada se concentrara en el camino, pero al parecer mis múltiples espejos insistían en que les prestara mas atención a ellos que a mi camino, al fin una luz roja me ordeno detenerme  
  
-¿Tienes fuego?-  
  
Ella tenia un cigarro algo extraño, de esos que te dan risa, saque mi encendedor pero pude notar que mi mano me temblaba al ofrecerle el fuego que ella me había pedido, al fin una mirada de ella me hizo comprender que la luz había cambiado a verde, así que reanude el camino, la lluvia golpeaba levemente el parabrisas y las ventajas, entonces una nueva lagrima cruzó su mejilla, esta vez con la duda comiéndome por dentro me atreví a hablar  
  
-¿Por qué lloras?-  
  
Aquí ella abrió un poco mas los ojos, al parecer le sorprendió mi pregunta, pero bajo al mirada y me respondió  
  
-Por un tipo, que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme-  
  
-No caiga usted por amores debe de levantarse-  
  
Ella mantenía la cabeza gacha y yo por mi parte olvide por un momento a mis espejos y me concentre en el camino, después de un minuto de silencio levante mi mirada, mis ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella por el retrovisor  
  
-Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse-  
  
Ella levanto la cara rápidamente y sus ojos esmeralda cruzaron y se enlazaron con los míos y me sonrió, yo baje la mirada algo apenado era la primera vez que hablaba con tal franqueza, ni siquiera con mi novia lo había hecho antes, siempre tan frió y ahora... pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de ella, nuevamente turbándome en mi mente  
  
-¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida?-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista en frente de una dama? ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?-  
  
Le pregunte, para mi sorpresa ella reacciono como jamás lo hubiera pensado, me sonrió, mostró su hermosa sonrisa que tuvo un efecto embriagador en mi, fue tal que en ese mismo instante despertó cierto deseo que había desaparecido hacia unos meses atrás, cuando me decidí que mi novia se mudara con migo...  
  
-Le encontré besando y abrazando a una muchacha, se ve que era en verdad hermosa, solo salí de esa casa-  
  
Después de un breve momento de silencio levante mi mirada al espejo nuevamente para ver su sonrisa juguetona, esta vez no era dulce e inocente, mas bien era sexy y sensual, la vi cruzar la pierna por otro de los espejos y ella no dejaba de jugar con uno de sus mechones castaños  
  
Al fin habíamos llegado hasta la calle, ella se puso seria nuevamente y me dijo donde doblar, llegamos justo frente a una casa modesta, de dos plantas y un jardín, no puedo decir mas ya que la lluvia y la noche no me dejaron ver bien, ella se coloco nuevamente el impermeable y me pago por el viaje, cuando salio del taxi dio unos pasos y luego se detuvo, río y regreso al auto  
  
-¿Quiere tomar una copa?-  
  
Mi corazón dio un vuelco y que decir de otras cosas mas que se alteraron con semejante invitación, solo asentí en silencio y estacione el taxi en su cochera, la casa era en verdad linda, al entrar me llevo directo a la sala  
  
-Te traeré una toalla, espera aquí-  
  
Subió las escalera mientras yo aproveche para sentarme un poco, la verdad yo casi no me había mojado al salir del coche, en cambio ella si estaba empapada, minutos después bajo con una toalla en la mano y me la ofreció, se había cambiado la ropa, ahora solo vestía una falda de tablas y una camiseta transparente sin sostén, camino hacia la cocina y me sirvió una copa, estábamos sentados en el sillón, platicamos muchas cosas, yo le conté de mi novia y de su vida como cantante y ella me contó como fue que conoció al tipo que la había hecho llorar esa noche  
  
-Venia saliendo de su casa cuando te vi en la carretera-  
  
-Ese era un lugar de gente rica-  
  
-Si, el es dueño de un bar nocturno-  
  
-Ya te lo dije antes, no debes de llorar por amores-  
  
-Si, también te ofreciste por si quería vengarme-  
  
Aquello lo dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, si alguna vez hubo llorado esa noche no lo parecía su rostro ay estaba sereno y sus cabellos mojados me dieron locas ideas en mi mente, pero un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando sentí sus manos en mi pecho, no sentí en que momento ella se labia sentado en mis piernas, frente a mi, sentía su respiración tan calida y empezamos a besarnos, ella no perdió tiempo en quitarme la playera y tirarla aun lado, mientras yo metía mis manos debajo de su falda y exploraba hasta donde nadie podría llegar, ambos bajamos a la alfombra y una vez allí, me desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejamos a un lado, ella sin embargo aun tenia su ropa puesta, metí las manos nuevamente bajo su falda después de quitársela retire con sumo cuidado su prenda interior sin dejar de recorrer y acariciar con sumo cuidado cada parte por donde se deslizaba, le despoje de su camiseta y sus pechos redondos quedaron al aire, no tengo que decirles que terminamos haciendo allí mismo, en la alfombra, basta con describir que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco mas...  
  
Terminamos tirados y desnudos, abrazándonos, por mi parte puedo decir que fue una experiencia inolvidable, ella lucia tan tranquila, estábamos acostados en el sillón y ella descanso sobre mi, pude sentir como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se pegaba a mi, pude sentirla completamente de nuevo, me miro y yo le acaricie su cabello  
  
-Quiero verte otra vez-  
  
-Lo aras, yo prometo venir-  
  
-No, tengo que arreglar ese asunto de Eriol ahora, se levanto y camino desnuda arriba, al poco rato bajo, yo ya me había vestido y ella ahora lucia una minifalda negra y un top rojo con tacones, se hizo en el pelo una cola y me miro divertida  
  
-Vente con migo que sepa no estoy sola-  
  
Se hizo en el pelo una cola, fuimos al bar donde estaba, entramos y nos dirigimos a su mesa, el abrazaba a una chica, mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica... era mi novia, la preciosa Tomoyo era manoseada por el hombre, ella quiso avanzar, al parecer era la misma chica que hacia unas horas había visto con el, peor yo sin embargo preferí que nos retiráramos, con otra idea en mente, regresamos a su casa y continuamos con nuestro juego, pretendiendo que ni nos habíamos enterado, estuvimos juntos y amanecimos juntos, así, cada noche ellos jugaban a engañarnos, pero cada noche, al terminara mi turno siempre regresaba a casa de la castaña, hasta que un mes después me pidió me fuera con ella, acepte encantado y termine con Tomoyo, vendí mi apartamento y con el dinero compramos un auto, deje mi trabajo de taxista y comencé a enseñar en la universidad de Tomoeda, era un suburbio cerca de la ciudad, al poco tiempo nos mudamos aya y mi querida Sakura y yo nos casamos al fin un primero de Abril, fecha de su cumpleaños, poco tiempo después comenzó a enseñar en un jardín de niños, sin embargo jamás ha hablado de tener un hijo propio, no han pasado ni un año desde aquella noche, pero nosotros creemos que somos felices juntos de mas tiempo atrás...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ya termine ¿Un poco cursi he?, no me tarde ni dos horas... je pero ya no puedo seguir escuchando esa canción, dos horas escuchando la misma rola es demasiado, bueno, para quien no sepa la rola se llama precisamente así: "Historias de un Taxi" y es de Ricardo Arjona...  
  
Es mi segundo fic cortito, este lo considero mejor que el anterior y me pongo muy contenta, ojala les aya gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme un Review, bueno, ahora solo me dedicare a terminar los otros fics... dios mío dame mente para poder acabar por que no se me ocurre nada, por eso me pongo a escribir otras cosas que no son... ayuda!! XD exagere un poco ¿no? ¬¬*  
  
Bueno, gracias por leer y ya saben Review onegai!!! 


End file.
